Lying Is Most Fun
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: AU S3. What would happen if Kelly's eating disorder went further than just passing out? What if it went on longer and she never got taken to the hospital? What if Dylan was still isolating himself from Kelly and not paying enough attention to her? Would somebody else be there to do the job?
1. Chapter 1

Lying Is Most Fun

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters mentioned.**

 **AN: while I was rewatching S3 I got ideas for an AU S3. What would happen if Kelly's eating disorder went further than just passing out? What if it went on longer and she** **never got taken to the hospital? What if Dylan was still isolating himself from Kelly and not paying enough attention to her? Would somebody else be there to do the job?**

 **note: Jake Hanson will make appearances in this story because I actually really liked his relationship with Kelly in melrose place and he could obviously add a lot of drama in between Kelly and Dylan**.

 _will be slight Dylan/Kelly/Jake and focus a lot on David/Steve/Donna's friendship with Kelly but mainly focus on Kelly as a character. Also I will be updating my D/K story The Missing Years within the week, this was just a side story I wanted to start on because inspiration for this story struck._

Kelly Taylor's blue eyes fluttered open before Brenda Walsh.

She didn't know how long she had been out. How long she had laid there on the cold tile in the women's restroom. As soon as she heard Brenda's voice and her body shaking, she seemed to have snapped into focus.

"Oh thank god. Kelly you scared me half to death!" The first instinct Brenda had was to hug the girl, but the blonde had been not herself these past few weeks, or so she had heard, so she decided against it. She just breathed out a sigh of pure relief.

The blonde had to blink a few times before slowly sat up. "I'm fine Bren. just a little dehydrated."

"You look really sick are you sure you're okay?" Brenda's eyes couldn't help but lite up in concern. Kelly was once her best friend, she did still care about the girl contrary to popular belief.

All the girl in question did was shake her pale blonde head and begin to stand up. "Yeah I'm fine. Really, I just got a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should sit still for a little while." The brunette suggested lightly, not wanting Kelly to snap at her like she had snapped at David or Dylan or anyone else that crossed her path in the last couple of weeks.

All she got in response was a shaking head followed by a few deep breaths before Kelly finally met her eyes and spoke. "No. I need to get back out there. I have a party full of guests you know."

"Alright." Brenda's gaze followed Kelly's silhouette out of the bathroom.

As soon as Kelly made her way towards the counter she was met with Dylan's eyes.

"Hey there you are." He greeted casually, a slow smile appearing on his lips.

"Fine. I'm fine." She huffed out, waving her hand in dismissal. She didn't need people coming up to her asking how she was. And she certainly didn't need people to know she had passed out at her own birthday party. She would be fine if Brenda didn't open her mouth to anyone and tell them Kelly had fainted. That's all she needed. To keep Brenda quiet and keep things at peace.

"I didn't ask how you were, but come to think of it maybe I should?"

"No, that's not really necessary."

Kelly then turned her attention towards the first person she saw, which was David. "Time for cake?"

"Um yeah it's time to cut the cake." He replied, going behind the counter to join Donna as they brought it out, all candles accounted for.

The lights dimmed and the cliche tue of happy birthday could be heard within 10 miles of the peach pit. Over half the student body was singing.

The clapping and smiles and happiness made it hard for Kelly not to roll her eyes. Did half the people in here even like her? She sure as hell didn't like them.

She sat next to Dylan and was barley nibbling on a piece of cake when the door dinged open. Which was unusual considering they had pretty much rented the place out for the party. And everyone who's anyone was already in attendance.

"Hey birthday girl, hope I didn't miss all the fun?" The sight before her had her drop the forkful of cake she was about to force into her mouth. Jake Hanson was standing near the entrance. All thoughts of eating were pushed away as she finally stood up to greet him.

"Jake?" She breathed out, walking to stand in front of him, with a full on shocked expression coming into play.

"Jake Hanson as I live and breathe." That earned Steve a couple of odd looks. Considering the two barley knew each other.

"Hi Kelly. Wow you look stunning." His blue eyes lite up as he lifted her up in a hug.

Dylan didn't ignore how Jake quite subtlety checked out his girlfriend as clear as day. In front of everyone.

"Do you want some cake?" She offered with a raised eyebrow and soft laugh. She became this girl with a silly crush whenever she was around him. It had been so long since she had seen him. Months since she went to visit him in Melrose.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Dylan cleared his throat in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, sure now he payed attention to her.

Kelly fake smiled in between bites, managing to shove down two whole pieces of cake. Once she got home she could cancel it out with two pills. No harm no foul right?

Later that night, she placed the pile of presents down in the living room before venturing up to her bedroom. One of the last time she would maybe see the room. Sleep in her own bed.

"I still need to give you your present Kel." Dylan's voice rang out from behind her. For a second she almost forgot he was still there.

"Just a minute." She quickly opened the pill container and popped two in her mouth, just for good measure, before slapping on a smile and giving her full attention to her boyfriend.

"Happy birthday babe." He waited until exactly midnight to tell her that, as he was lavishing her body in any way he could. Kissing any exposed skin as her perfect outfit became just another memory on the floor of her bedroom.

After all there is no such thing as perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any characters mentioned from bh90210 or Melrose Place.**

 **AN: thanks for all the reviews and alerts! i'm rewatching the first 3 episodes of Melrose Place currently so inspiration struck again for this story.**

Monday rolled around before Kelly knew it. The weekend was a blur. All she did was hang out with Donna & David or was at Dylan's for hours at a time. The weekends always brought out the lazy side in her too, she didn't exercise at all and ate loads of food under everyone's watchful eyes. She felt so horrified with herself. Monday was a fresh start so she would have have a chance to be better, plus with school it was almost too easy to skip breakfast, and lunch for that matter, the only real meal she ever ate anymore was dinner and that was only if Jackie bothered to cook. Otherwise they would order out. And she could easily take care of that with the diet pills she had continued to take.

She had a genuine smile on her face as she entered her first class of the day. Today would be good.

* * *

Brenda opened her locker after her fourth period class, exchanging a few books before she planned to meet up with Brandon for lunch.

She considering going over to Kelly, who was also at her locker, and saying something to her about what went on at the Peach Pit last Friday. Or at least inviting her to sit with the rest of the gang during lunch. If anything Kelly just looked paler than she did over the weekend. More gaunt looking and less rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

It was starting to worry Brenda and maybe think she had made a mistake in not telling anyone what she had seen that night. She could at least tell David or Dylan. Surely Kelly's own brother and boyfriend would want to know what was going on with her.

Their eyes met before Kelly shut her locker with a loud bang. "What are you looking at?" She asked with startled confusion, yet a sharp almost icy glare, as she scurried down the hall.

Brenda sighed to herself, watching Kelly's retreating form. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"Where's Kelly?" Andrea immediately asked upon sitting down at the table with his tray of food. Everyone else was sitting down eating. Except Dylan and Kelly that is.

"Probably with Dylan." Brandon suggested with a shrug as he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Or maybe she just didn't want to sit with us?" Brenda shrugged along with her twin.

"Does she even eat lunch anymore?" David commented.

Donna didn't notice Kelly had failed to show up for lunch until Dylan came up to her and sought her out. "Have you seen Kelly?"

"Isn't she with you?" Dylan and Kelly had been eating lunch together by themselves lately so it was only natural for Donna to assume the blonde was with her boyfriend.

"I haven't seen her at all today come to think of it." Dylan rubbed his temples.

"There she is." David pointed out as he spotted his step sister near the front entrance of the school.

"Is that Jake?" It was Steve who spoke up this time, recognizing him almost right away on his infamous motorcycle. Which still annoyed Dylan to death.

"Hi." Kelly greeted him with a small wave as he took his helmet off to fully see her.

"Hey Kel." He nodded back with a short smile. "Ready for me to take you away from all your troubles?"

"How do you know you aren't just adding to my troubles?" The smirk he gave her, all confident and self-assured, made her roll her eyes in a playful manner.

"I probably am. Isn't that part of my charm?" He had a gleam in his eyes, a cocky one. He knew he was charming, and he knew she had fallen for his charm once before. It would only be a matter of time before it happened again. After he explained everything to her, about not really cheating on her during summer and everything. That would go over real smoothly.

"In this case." With the divorce and the move, lately she was all about finding ways to piss off Jackie. Seeing her hang out with Jake would do just the thing. Plus going out with Jake for the day meant Dylan or Brenda or anyone else couldn't say anything when she didn't eat lunch. Because she wouldn't be there at all.

They all watched in astonishment as Kelly strapped on a helmet and climbed onto the back of Jake's motorcycle, her slim arms holding onto his waist, before it rode off away from the school.

"And there she goes." Donna and Dylan glared at David for his comment.

"So now she's ditching school too? I knew that guy was bad news."

"He's like the older version of you Dylan." Brenda mused aloud, earning a glare from Dylan.

"That's not a compliment." He retorted.

"I don't think it was meant to be one." Brandon pointed out, stifling a laugh at the comparison.

* * *

It wasn't until later in the night that Dylan heard about what Kelly had been up to the whole day, when Jake surprisingly called him. He hasn't spoken to his friend in months so he was a tad shocked to be hearing from Jake.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey man what's up?"

"Not much just fixing up the old car."

"I've been meaning to swing by and chill with you. Just been preoccupied I guess."

"I can see that. With Kelly. So much so that you took her for a joy ride during school?"

"Oh yeah, you saw that?"

"I think everyone did. Everyone except any teachers or principals."

"Close call then. Hey I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Is Kelly seeing anyone?"

It took all his willpower not to shout into the phone 'yes. me' and the hang up. "Uh yeah I think so."

"Really? I was kinda hoping to hook back up with her sometime. Is it serious?"

"Pretty serious i'd say. boyfriend and girlfriend and all that." He rolled his eyes, glad Jake couldn't see it through the phone. "Listen man I gotta go study. I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright Dylan. See you."

With that Dylan hung up the phone, unclenched his jaw and grabbed his car keys before leaving the house.

Once he made his way to his destination, he hoped out of his car and knocked on the front door a few times until it opened.

"Dylan?"

"Uh hey, I don't really know what I'm doing here, I just needed to see a familiar face I guess."

"Come on in."

"Thanks Bren."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: Wow, it's been like a thousand years since i updated this story and my other DK story. And for that I truly apologize. Since it's the end of the year that means I've been pounded with homework and preparing for the finals i have to take at the end of May. My homework load just now is cooling down to the point where i'm not really learning anything new and I have the free time to start writing a bit more on the weekends or in any spare time that I have. But once summer finally comes expect quicker updates, for those of you still interested in reading that is. And while this is mostly a Kelly centric story, parts of it will deal with Brenda and or the B/D past relationship and the B/K friendship. And unlike most people I enjoy both characters and just because I happen to prefer Kelly, does not mean I'm set on making Brenda OOC or ruining her character in this story, because I actually did like Brenda in the early seasons and in s4 for a while. It's just petty and a waste of my time. But please NO hate. I will not accept it and it will be removed. If you don't ship a couple in this story, simply do not read.**

 **On with the story...**

Brenda shut the door behind them as Dylan made his way into the house. It had been so long since he had stepped foot in the house he grew to accustomed to visiting over the years. Hell, it had been a long time since the two of them had been alone together period. To say it was a tad awkward or uncomfortable would be a huge understatement. She shifted her feet unsure of what to say.

"Sorry for just ambushing you like this in the middle of the night." It wasn't even 9 pm on a Monday night.

"It's fine Dylan, really. Is there something on your mind? Something that couldn't wait until school tomorrow?"

"Um nothing in particular." Aside from well everything. _Kelly_. Jake. **His father.** His faltering relationship with Kelly. _Jake_ , especially.

The only thing that seemed to make sense was Brenda Walsh. She had been a rock for him during his father's passing. And her friendship was important to him. It always would be. But in times like this for sure.

"Just shit with Jake." He muttered under his breath, even though she knowingly heard every word. Nothing escaped her when it came to him. He was Dylan McKay and she was Brenda Walsh. And that was that.

"Ah Jake. Jake your friend that came to visit last year?" _Kelly's_ Jake, she wanted to spit out. But stopped herself before saying something to spite Dylan.

"Yeah him. I got a call from his a while ago. He was asking questions about Kelly. Like if she had a boyfriend or some shit. I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him the truth?"

Of course his current stressed out predicament had something to do with Kelly. That seemed to be a recurring theme lately. Even though the last couple weeks, they had both been acting gloomy and dull. With the death of Jack, she figured Dylan had the right to act a bit closed off for a while. But what did Kelly have to act dull about? She had Dylan. Was that not good enough for her?

"Do whatever you think is right. Do I think you should tell him the truth? Yes, but the truth isn't always the best option. It can hurt sometimes, I know from experience, but it is the best policy. If you are trying to spare whatever feelings are there, just let it all out."

"So I should be 100% honest and just leave it out in the open?"

"Yes." She nodded in a firm manner. That was her final answer. Honesty, honesty, honesty. Just be honest and hope it pays off in the end.

"You always know just what to say Bren. Even if it's as blunt as the truth."

"That's what I'm here for Dylan." They shared a smile, and for the first time in a long while, things between them seemed at peace. There was no ill feelings towards one another. They could bask in the comfort that they had found common ground and a new friendship along the way.

* * *

Kelly sighed as she entered her house. She had just spent the last two hours at the Peach Pit with Steve, Donna, and David. Mostly she just worked on what little homework she had as the rest of them ate food and laughed around like it was just a normal day.

As she was about to walk into her room she heard the faintest cry down the hall, and just sighed once more, knowing it was Erin and knowing her baby sister was awake and alert now. And there was nobody else home. Some peace and quiet probably was a little too much to ask for.

"Erin." She called out her sister's name as she opened the door to the baby's room and slowly picked her up out of her crib. "What's got you so upset huh?" She glanced down at her sister's wide eyes and innocent expression. The crying seemed to have stopped. Maybe the loud noise of the front door closing when Kelly arrived home was what startled Erin in the first place.

"Were mommy and daddy fighting again?" Even though Mel had moved out ages ago, he and Jackie still had the tendency to get into verbal spats, loud verbal spats over the phone at strange hours of the day. Her mom wasn't even home at the moment, she never seemed to be home these days. Always out and about. Trying to sell their house. Dealing with lawyers and custody and the divorce. Taking away every stable thing going on in Kelly's life right about now. Maybe that was the real problem. "Or are you just lonely?"

"Just keep your head up little girl. Things will get better." If only she could believe the words coming out of her very mouth right now. Ha. As if.

"Honey is that you?" Jackie's voice rang out. She could probably hear it from miles away given the chance.

"Hang in there kid." She pressed a cold kiss to baby Erin's forehead before putting her safely back in her crib. Then she made her way out into the hallway, only to come face to face with her mother.

"Hey."

"How was your night?"

"...good. Yours?"

"Oh it was fine dear."

Kelly nodded in reply and paused as she took in her Jackie's appearance. It was obvious she had been out, where she didn't know, but she could have sworn she smelt the unwavering stench of alcohol upon her mother's breath.

"Mom have you been-"

That was all she managed to get out. Before she could finish her question, statement? accusation?, Jackie put a hand up silencing her.

"I have a migraine so I'm going to check in on Erin before I go to sleep for the night."

It was a Monday night at not even 10 pm. At least she didn't have to worry about her mom coming home at late hours again. For now that is.

She groaned before rushing into the bathroom. She wanted nothing more to do than lie down on her bed and not get up for the rest of the week. Or just cry, let it all out. Or scream. At Jackie for finally getting her act together only to soil it in the midst of yet another divorce. At Dylan for not paying enough attention. At anyone who would listen. But she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't even throw a fit. She knew better ways to ease things in her life. It became a habit. Did she eat anything remotely long enough ago, or would it all be acid coming up? Did she care? Not really. So she did the same thing she's been doing for the past week. She put her hair in a ponytail, got done on her knees, and puked until she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach. It was gross sure, and she didn't really understand the appeal at first, but it worked. It took some of the edge of. She was less concerned with her mom after she had purged. For the moment, everything was still.

* * *

It was Friday before she saw anyone again outside of school. The news that her mother had possibly relapsed into drinking again sent her mind reeling. It was enough to completely cloud her thoughts for a couple of days. That and the fact that she had been getting text messages from Jake all week. Little things here and there. Reminders that he was frequently in and out of town. In and out of her life. Just what she needed. One more unstable and inconstant thing. One more friend sticking one foot in and one foot out when it came to her. Were they even friends though? Oh well.

At the point she could take any form of a friend she could get. For the first time in weeks, she had found a person actually wanting to spend time with her, to have their full and undivided attention. She wouldn't trade that for, well anything at the moment.

She was staring at a french fry, moving it around her plate when she heard Steve's voice flow through her ears.

"Kelly?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. Or maybe it was the tone of Steve's question. Whatever it was, it had her attention now.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

That only increased the worried glances passed around the table.

"The least you could go is hand over the fries if you aren't going to eat them." Steve grumbled in a low, annoyed voice, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Oh yeah sure, take em." She was more than happy to pass over the greasy snack to her friend.

"Are you sure you're okay Kel?" Donna asked from her seat beside her looking her up and down momentarily.

"Yeah I'm good..." She trailed off as her eyes met those belonging to Jake Hanson from his spot by the front door. He had just entered the Peach Pit and was headed right this way.

She visibly stiffened as Jake walked up to their table. She hardly knew how to act around him these days. Or where her feelings laid concerning him.

"Hey guys." Each word had a pause between them as he greeted everyone, silently saying hi to each of them until his eyes finally rested on Kelly. "You seem to be missing one."

"Brandon's behind the counter." David retorted.

"I meant my good old friend Dylan."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kelly tightened on a smile as she sipped on the water in front of her. The table suddenly felt crowded, everything felt closer together and the heat of Jake's gaze wasn't helping.

With that Kelly walked up the counter to pay for her food. It gave her a little more air to breath.

And of course Jake had to trail behind her. Luckily small talk was something she was good at. Or else things would be rather awkward.

They were joking about something, nothing in particular really, when Dylan finally arrived.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Just as Kelly was about to reply that it wasn't a big deal, Dylan cut off any thought she had bubbling when he pressed his mouth to hers in a hard kiss.

Oh right, their very current relationship status might have been worth a mention. Or two.


End file.
